White Limozeen
by Geezworld234
Summary: Set during 'The One That Got Away' Sandra has a lot to think about after Max's proposition. She always dreamt of the big time but has she missed the boat? Where do her loyalties lie?


_**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! I DO NOT OWN NEW TRICKS OR THE SONG LYRICS (these are in bold). Just a little something that popped into my head walking home from work yesterday, hope it is okay any review would be splendid! **_

* * *

It was summer time, or so the calendar said, but to Sandra Pullman it was a never ending winter. The bitter wind chill and the petrichor smell from the sweet fresh rain bouncing off the London streets had gotten the blonde reflecting on her life, and more importantly her newest proposition.

For as long as Detective Superintendant Pullman could remember all she wanted to do was join the Metropolitan police and follow in her beloved father's footsteps. And now here she was at the top of her game, for ten long amazing years she had been in charge of one of the Met's biggest success stories but now the words of Max Clement had blown all that right out of the Themes.

Clutching her sobering coffee to go and the half smoked cigarette Max had rolled her in politeness, she went over their conversation that had took place in the bar a few moments previous.

"_This was going to be your last case" _those were the chilling and somewhat alarming words that had stumbled out of that sexy French mouth of his.

Taking another drag of the tobacco tube her mind lingered over the case and her position in what was 'supposed to be a rubbish job' as Mr Clement had so kindly put it.

The truth was no matter how much she loved the job and the people she worked with she knew this handsome stranger was right. When she enrolled at Hendon she had dreamed of bigger and better things and ordering retired coppers about day-in-day-out.

She had dreamed of the big time and what with all Max was offering she was more than tempted.

_**Fresh scrubbed hot off the bus**__**  
**__**Dressed up and feelin' good**__**  
**__**Eyes full of stars**__**  
**__**A heart full of dreams**__**  
**__**Daisy Mae in Hollywood**__**  
**__**Struttin' down the boulevard**__**  
**__**The walkway of the stars**__**  
**__**With a vision of her name in lights**__**  
**__**Reflectin' off the cars**__**  
**__**And dreamin' of a white limozeen**__**  
**__**She wants to have a white limozeen**_

There wasn't much keeping her here anymore since the truth about her father's death and secret life emerged she wasn't as close to her mother. They never had been the sort of mother and daughter that lived in each other's pockets, but now both headstrong Pullman women had drifted so far apart they were almost strangers. Her dream team at UCOS wasn't even _her _team anymore, there was only Gerry out of the men she had cherry picked ten years ago with the help of Jack. Oh Jack. Dear Jack, mentor and father, he would shake some sense into her and tell her what she should do.

As she unlocked her car, killed the cigarette with the pointed toe of her Manolo Blahnik she thought about how to tell Gerry and Rob. They were the ones she didn't want to let down.

Tilting her head back so it gently hit the driver's seat head rest she cast her mind back to her days of being a teenager and wanted desperately to become a woman in uniform and make her late father proud.

For the next few years that dream was a young Sandra Pullman's fuel. Each day at school she would think about the good she would do the people of London, those she would bring justice to and those who deserved the book being thrown at. Then she would have to swat each evening catching up on the notes she missed while her head was in the clouds. Never had a young girl been more determined to prove all those who branded her 'Sandy Daydream' that she was going to get this. Then of course once she got her ALevels came the hard slog that was university.

_**Well the days to come were long and dark**__**  
**__**And the nights were hard and cold**__**  
**__**She met the devil in the City Of Angels**__**  
**__**But she never lost her soul**__**  
**__**She kept her dreams close to her heart**__**  
**__**Like a family photograph**__**  
**__**She cried sometimes and died sometimes**__**  
**__**But still knew how to laugh**__**  
**__**Dreamin' of a white limozeen**__**  
**__**Dreamin' of a white limozeen**_

Eventually she got there and her career in the Met was kick started and the only way was up. She really was riding high, making a great impression on everyone she came into contact with, especially a man who went by the name of Jack Halford. From then on her drive would be to climb to the highest ranks of the station ladder, ensure nothing and no one would get in her way.

_**Now she's a livin' her dreams**__**  
**__**Like a movie queen**__**  
**__**Diamond rings and all things good**__**  
**__**From the breadlines to the headlines**__**  
**__**She's the toast of Hollywood**__**  
**__**White limozeen**__**  
**__**White limozeen**__**Now she's really ridin' high**__**  
**__**She's a woman of the world**__**  
**__**But deep inside she never changed**__**  
**__**She's the same old down home girl**__**  
**__**And when the airplane brings the kinfolk**__**  
**__**To visit for awhile**__**  
**__**There's a friendly guy in a red bow tie**__**  
**__**To take 'em around in style**__**  
**__**He drives 'em in a white limozeen**__**  
**__**She finally got a white limozeen**_

Then of course came that day when she shot that bloody dog and everything she had ever work for looked fit to flushed down the toilet at any moment. Her punishment, setting up the unsolved crimes squad, was a clear attempt at pushing her through the exit door with her letter of resignation tightly in hand.

She worked flat out to turn her punishment into a lifeline and for years believed her father had a say in rolling that particular die. Once the die had been rolled and she took the first move she was back on track and her dreams were once again a reality. The endless positive comments about the squad and her leadership were a constant reminder to her about how much she loved her job and how much of a good copper she was.

_**Now she's a livin' her dreams**__**  
**__**Like a movie queen**__**  
**__**Diamond rings and all things good**__**  
**__**From the breadlines to the headlines**__**  
**__**She's the toast of Hollywood**_

And here she was fifty something and once again wondering if she had really captured her dream. This time last week she had been living the life of Riley everything was perfect but now she had been handed the golden goose and all the eggs that it could lay had been handed to her on a plate. Had she missed the boat? Could she let Gerry, Rob and the rest of them down? What if Brian wasn't coping with being without UCOS and he needed her? What about the silent promises she had made to her dad and to herself regarding reaching for the stars? Who should she let down? Did she really have it in her for a complete fresh start? Did she really have it in her to turn this opportunity down, regretting it until the day they escorted her out of UCOS in a wheelchair? Just where and who did her loyalties lie with?

She knew the answer to that the second Max propositioned her but the trouble was she knew how good at kidding herself into staying at the table where her feet were well and truly comfortable. Turning on the ignition and finding biting point she forced out a smile as she was beginning to sense which direction her destination lay.

_**She was fresh scrubbed hot off the bus**__**  
**__**Dressed up and feelin' good**__**  
**__**Eyes full of stars**__**  
**__**A heart full of dreams**__**  
**__**Daisy Mae in Hollywood**__**  
**__**She goes struttin' down the boulevard**__**  
**__**The walkway of the stars**__**  
**__**With a vision of her name in lights**__**  
**__**Reflectin' off the cars**__**  
**__**And dreamin' of a white limozeen**__**  
**__**She finally got a white limozeen**__**  
**__**Oh ridin' in a white limozeen**__**Limozeen a white limozeen**__**  
**__**A big white limozeen**__**  
**__**Limozeen a white limozeen**__**  
**__**A big white limozeen**__**  
**__**Limozeen a white limozeen**__**  
**__**A big white limozeen**_

* * *

_**The end! Hope you enjoyed it! Gee x**_


End file.
